


A Date With Snape

by zeesmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesmuse/pseuds/zeesmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... someone put up an ad for Severus Snape at Match.com... and he was actually answered. So Snape gets a date! WHOOO BOY!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for hell

**Author's Note:**

> In my world, my head canon, Snape didn't die. *nodnod* Get over it. This was done for a Potions Master's Muse challenge *mumblemumblemumble* years ago. Actually, my last edit date was 03/29/2004. So it's pretty... ancient. There was a list of 'things to include' which I was supposed to insert three. I inserted 24 of 25. I'm just anal that way.
> 
> And yes. There was at one time, a Match.com ad for this challenge.

****

A Date for Snape 

****

Chapter 1 

****

Waiting for Hell 

The dark clad man sat in a shaded corner of the busy restaurant, idly playing with his silverware. He could not believe he had been talked into this... this date.

 

He could not believe she had agreed to this date.

 

His brow furrowed angrily. The entire business was ridiculous... beyond stupid... how was it Ginny Weasley had so gauchely put it?

 

_Whacked. Simply Whacked!_

 

He picked up his wine glass and took a sip. At least IT was good - but it should be, for the amount it cost. He listened carefully to the piped in music - the Overture from Madam Butterfly, if he was hearing correctly - as his eyes glanced at the clock.

 

7:05.

 

She was late.

 

_Lovely,_ he thought to himself. _I will finish my drink and leave. Chalk it up to..._

 

"Sir?" A lovely woman, dressed in the uniform of the serving personnel, stood at the table, a basket of long-stemmed roses hanging on her arm. "Would you like a rose for your dining companion?" She nodded towards the empty chair.

 

He smiled... sort of...

 

"Are there any black ones?"

 

Her smile wavered. "Black roses?"

 

He continued to look at her expectantly. Finally, he looked down and lazily sifted through the flowers in her basket. "No, it does not look as if you do. No thank you."

 

Mumbled apologies as she moved away.

 

7:08.

 

Fine. So be it. Chalk it up for another lost cause in the love-lorn department of Getting Snape Laid! His rather hooked nose went deep into the wine glass, draining the remnants. As he set the glass down, a shadow fell across the table.

 

"Severus... Snape, I presume?"

 

A part of him sighed involuntary relief, where the other part was furious that he would NOW have to go through with this infernal evening. He looked up.

 

She looked like her picture. He had heard rumors, was warned by that annoying werewolf that sometimes, the pictures that women put in their internet profiles were doctored. She was not as tall as he, but still tall for a woman. A simple long sleeved black dress, high necked, slightly tight. A little extra poundage, not that he cared. Brown hair, brown eyes behind glasses, very... normal. No great beauty here, but neither was he, like he had room to be picky...

 

"Professor Snape?" Annoying chit was still standing.

 

"You are late!" He gestured to the seat.

 

Her smile looked slightly strained as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She gingerly laid her black beaded clutch on the table.

 

"My apologies si... Professor."

 

Severus rolled his eyes. This was, after all, a date. "My name is Severus. You may call me that."

 

_At least for now._

 

She checked her watch quickly and apologized again. "The weather is just frightful and the trollies were running slow. It didn't help that there were problems at work. I swear, the powers that be were just determined to make me late!" She took a deep breath and looked up expectantly.

 

"I hate excuses."

 

Her smile wavered.

 

"To begin with, it is February, so one must expect the weather to be frightful and one should make allowances for that. I have lived a rather secluded life and I have no idea what a trolly is and I do not care. As for your work...

 

"I am sorry." Her tone was clipped and Severus was slightly taken aback. "If you did not wish to meet me for dinner then you should not have asked me out! I apologized for being three minutes late..."

 

"Nine."

 

"THREE!" It was hissed. "By my watch, which is set to Greenwich Time, three! Certainly not anything to be burned at the stake for!" She reached for her purse and started to rise. "I am sorry I wasted your time..."

 

"Wait!" It was a command and she plopped back down in her seat. Severus leaned forward on his elbows, long fingers steepled under his nose. His smile was demented.

 

She opened her mouth to protest.

 

He cut her off.

 

"To begin with, I wanted meet you for dinner. Second, Miss Tarkin, I am willing to forgive your inability to get here on time due to whatever excuse you managed to come up with. Thirdly, I have a desire..." and with this he scrunched his face, casting doubt upon this thought, "... to hear all about your work. You were not forthcoming about it." He paused for a few moments while he poured wine into both glasses. He handed her hers. "Drink up, madam. I assure you it is quite good." He watched in perverse humor as she lifted her glass, watching him warily.

 

"Why did you want to meet me for dinner? I am sure you had many eligible bachelorettes to answer you Match.com ad." She took a sip and watched an eyebrow arch in appreciation.

 

"Quite the opposite, I assure you. You were the only one to answer."

 

Her eyebrows arched high in surprise. " Really? You do come off as a little austere."

 

Severus snorted. Only a little? He would have to work on that. "My... superior and an acquaintance attempted to assist me with it, but they would have filled it with frippery and nonsense."

 

"So totally not you, I suspect."

 

"No." He smiled, absolutely not a merry one. "They would have had me waxing poetic and asking ridiculous questions - What is your sign, what color are your eyes... bah." He set his glass down a little roughly. He leaned forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "M'dear, you have a most unusual eye color; in fact, it is rather stunning!"

 

She laughed. "They are brown, you git. Brown because I am so full of shit!" Her giggles continued as she lifted her glass.

 

In that moment, he knew. He KNEW! And she was unaware he knew.

 

"Miss Tarken?"

 

"Abigail."

 

"Ah. Abigail. May I ask you a serious question?"

 

"Please. This is a date designed for us to get to know each other. Ask away!"

 

Severus set his glass away from his plate and leaned back. He scrutinized her, her form, her face.

 

"Which one of my students are you?"

 

TBC


	2. 2 - Who are you?

****

A Date for Snape 

****

Chapter 2 

****

Who are you? 

****

*** 

She choked on her wine and he did nothing to aid her. It took a few moments, but she finally got a hold of herself. Rather than look frightened or ready to bolt, she got a hold of herself and looked him straight in the eye.

“What gave it away?”

“Your laugh. I recognize it.” He peered closely. “It is an excellent glamour, but I will not tolerate being made a fool of.”

“It is not a glamour, Severus.”

“Time -turner?” _Oh gods, if it was Know it all Granger..._

“No. Sorry Severus. Nothing that elaborate.” Abi looked at the angry man across from her... no... angry WIZARD... she had lived in the Muggle World too long, but not that long to forget this particular wizard. “Your first year teaching Potions, I was a 7th year Ravenclaw. Euphemy Abigail Bloodstone. I did relatively well in potions and in charms. Tarkin was my married name - I married a muggle, we are happily divorced and I have not seen him in 5 years.” She cut off the question before he had time to ask it. “Last I heard, he was on his second or third wife since me.”

“A... womanizer.” Snape refilled her glass.

“Well, he couldn’t help it.” Abi stated wistfully in her glass. “He was drop-dead gorgeous and very... talented... in the sack. Unfortunately, he had no business head and I realized almost to late that I would never get where I wanted with him and all his girlfriends hanging around my neck like an albatross!”

“Are you where you wanted?”

“Yes.” She had a lovely smile that lit her face. “Yes I am.”

It was quiet for several moments while they contemplated the wine in their glasses and the information that had been passed.

“I did a double take when I saw your profile on the internet.” she said quietly. “I had given up on dating, filled my life with my work. Only recently, have I begun to even be interested in having friends again.”

“Really? And you decided to replace your drop-dead gorgeous womanizing husband with an ugly prat not likely to run around on you?”

Her smile was slight. “No! You honestly think you are ugly? Granted, you spend much time over the steam of your caldrons and that beak of yours is over-powering, but-” and she drained her glass again, reaching for the bottle, “-even younger, on that first day, you had a power the minute you walked into that classroom. All of my friends swooned. There is just something about you.” She chuckled low. “I think you have put something in this wine to make me talk. As I recall, you hated chattering, dunderheaded students.”

“I hate many things.” Severus picked up the wine bottle and moved it away from her. “I hate loathsome chatter, annoying giggling and especially, dunderheaded students. I also think you have had much too much wine, much too fast, on an empty stomach.” He motioned the waiter to the table. “We would like the rack of lamb with braised vegetables.” Once the waiter had left, he turned his attention back to the former student sitting across from him. “Please tell me you are not a vegetarian.”

“I am not a vegetarian.”

Snape looked at the not-so-serious young woman across from him. “Madam, if you are being flip...”

Abi picked up her water glass and looked over the tops of her eyewear. “Please, I’m not being flip. If I am to call you Severus, you may call me Abi.”

Severus acknowledged the waiter with a curt nod and proceeded to cut the crusty loaf of bread he left. “Your name is Abigail; I shall call you Abigail.” He placed the slice on his plate and pushed the bread dish towards her. “Abi, indeed!” he muttered. “Sounds like a church.”

They munched in relative peace for a few moments, the silence, deafening. Abi realized that while she had not been the social butterfly for many years, the man across from her was not likely to make the first move.

“Uhm... I was quite shocked when you agreed to meet me tonight of all nights...”

“It is Saturday; a day I understand that is well suited for such goings on.” Snape did not look up from his bread, buttering it thickly, those... fingers holding on to the knife almost in a predatory grip.

“I mean... it is the fourteenth.”

The knife stopped.

Severus looked up. “Abigail, if you have any illusions that I have brought flowers or heart shaped chocolates, I do not cater to that sort of nonsense and you should know that.”

The knife resumed it’s buttering.

“Well, excuse me for living, but the graveyard was full!”

The knife stopped.

“Excuse you for what?”

“Look, I’m not going to tell you I am wearing pink panties just for the occasion, nor ask for flowers or chocolate.” Abi propped both elbows on the table and cupped her chin on the back of intertwined fingers. “Flowers make me sneeze and chocolate makes my face breakout.” Her eyes glittered with malevolence. “I know you are the most anti-social prat in the universe and it surprised me that you chose today of all days to have a date.” She sat up and proceeded to pick up her bread. “The only reason why I don’t get up and leave now is because it has been many a long year since someone else paid for my dinner and I’m not about to let some self-centered, anti-social, egomaniac run me off!”

It was now Severus’ turn to lay down his knife and stare at his former student. “Then why did you even contact me?” He sat back and the conversation stilled as the waiter served the salad. Several grated cheeses and ground pepperings later, the server left and Snape caught her in his gaze again.

“Why did you contact me?”

“Because, I happen to adore dark, brooding, gothic men!” she retorted, munching on lettuce. “I wanted to see if you had softened any.”

“Ah.” His fork methodically tossed the dressing among the green leaves. “Disappointed?”

“No. Absolutely not!” She stabbed her fork into the salad. “So,” she stuck the fork into her mouth, her teeth scrapping against the metal tines, “tell me about your last date.”

“My... last... date...”

“Yes, yes!” Abi waved her fork. “Tell me about it.”

“I will not! It is personal...” The sounds of metal spokes could be heard scrapping the bottom of the dishes.

She snickered. “Turned you down, did she?”

Severus had attacked his salad in earnest. “I do not see why my social life should interest you.”

“Just trying to make conversation.” Abi continued to push her tomatoes around her plate. “My last date was three years ago. Complete disaster. Jackass took me to a cheap restaurant, went to the video store and then proceeded to try to feel me up all night. I decided at that point that men were all dorks, jerks, flakes, and bastards!”

“Hmm.” Severus’ was spearing the last of the salad. “Then, why did you contact me if I am a member of the Dork, Jerk, Flakes, and Bastard Club?”

Abi had finished her salad and was moving the plate to the side, where a waiter hovered to take it. “Oh, you were never a member of the Dork, Jerk, or Flake end. Only the Bastard Club.”

Severus’ face hurt. He never worked so hard to contain a smile his entire life. He too, moved his plate to the side, where it was retrieved. “I have students that would disagree.”

The soup was served.

Abi looked down into the creamy liquid. “What. No caviar? No raw oysters?”

“I do not believe this is the season for them.” Severus drew his spoon through the large bowl and was mildly annoyed by her modest slurping.

“What?” She jerked him from his musings.

“What?” he snapped.

Abi set her spoon into the almost emptied bowl. “You are staring at me like I grew a second head!” she whispered.

“You are slurping.”

Her brows drew together, causing a double - lined furrow. “Well you sir, are glaring.” She looked around. “People will think I said something rude to you, the way you are looking.”

Severus’ quietly finished his soup, without slurping, while continuing to take in her quirky mannerisms.

The way she held her spoon.

The way her mouth fit around her spoon.

Damn, he should have just said to hell with it and taken her spoon to dinner, for all the satisfaction he was probably going to get out of this... evening. Still, she hadn’t done anything totally stupid yet.

Except arrive late.

And giggle.

And drink too fast.

The soup was removed and dinner was served. Between the cutting of the lamb, (dry) and the divvying up of the vegetables (over cooked) the two fell into a rather standard chat about the meaning of life. Apparently in the Social Skills 101 class that Severus had bypassed his first year at University, this was, he gathered, standard procedure for dating.

Her: It has been frightfully cold and snowy these past weeks.

Him: It is February in London. What do you expect?

Her: So, do you have any hobbies?

Him: Terrifying Neville Longbottom

Her: So, do you like to dance?

Him: ***evil nasty glare***

Abi was delighted to discover a similar taste in music.

Classical. Acid Rock. What a combination! She thought she detected a ghost of a smile when she mentioned she had worn out three recordings of Deep Purple’s Machine Head.

They had a captivating discussion on politics.

Her: So, how fares the Magical Community, now that Voldemort is defeated?

Him: We still have an idiot for a Minister of Magic and the Boy Who Lives To Simply Annoy Me In My Old Dotage is now also The Boy Who Saved Our Scrawny Necks. There is no living with him.

Her: Cornelius Fudge is still Minister of Magic? I thought he was voted out after...

Him: Arthur Weasley is now Minister of Magic! He is fascinated with Muggles so much, it is a wonder that he has not taken down the barrier between the worlds and come out all smiles and handshakes!

Abi set her fork down gently. “Severus, the Muggle world is not all that bad. Yes, they have their villains, their short-comings. But in many ways they are no different than us.”

Severus never looked up from his plate, his knife stabbing into the resisting flesh of the carcass in front of him. “You would know. You seem to have disappeared soon after graduation and made yourself home here, as have many of the witches and wizards of our world.” He put the finely carved piece of lamb in his mouth, chewing thoroughly for a moment. “Why did you leave our world. To find your fortune on the other side of the fence? The so-called fabled fabulous Muggle sex-gods?”

Abi smiled ruefully and scratched behind her ear. Well, she had known this was going to be a difficult evening. What on earth had possessed her to respond to this man? She knew him, knew him well, and there was nothing from what little she had read about him and his exploits - few that they were - in the Daily Prophet, that gave any indication that he had changed any. Even her younger sister - the only one in the family that spoke to her - had said if anything, Severus Snape was surlier than ever.

“Muggle sex is no different that Wizard sex, Severus.” Abi said softly. “There are those who are really good at it and,” and with this, she looked at him pointedly, “there are those who are really pathetic.” She returned to the vegetables on her plate. “The fact is, Muggles have something Wizards do not and I was drawn to it.”

“And what would that be?” He was staring holes through her.

“Ancient Art.”

tbc


	3. 03 Getting to knoooooooooooooooooooooow you...

***  
 __

Chapter 3 

__

Getting to knoooooow you... 

***

 

Severus continued to chew and stew in silence, grinding the lamb into dried nothingness. He swallowed and looked up at her, skewering her with that biting stare.

“Ancient art? As in fossils?”

Abi stared, jaw dropped in amazement. Either he was dense or..

Or...

He was clueless when it came to matters of the non-magic world.

And from what she had witnessed and what she had been told, Severus Snape was adamant that if he did not understand or care for it, is was not worth the time to consider it. She blotted her mouth, putting her napkin back in her lap.

“Fossils are not art, Severus, although they would look lovely in a museum...”

“Ah, that is right.” Severus put down his fork, and pointed at her with a graceful, long finger. “I believe you said something about working for an art museum.”

He remembered! Abi felt a small stir of hope. “I am the curator for Artistical and Ancient Visions. It is a small museum in Soho.”

“And a curator does exactly what?”

“Well, in my case, I not only procure artwork to display, I also arrange to borrow artwork from other museums from around the world to display for a period of time. I arrange parties, press releases in order to promote our acquisitions and to stay on top of our competition. I also use my talents to restore and repair in some capacity, damaged artwork.”

He leaned across the table. “You use magic to repair Muggle Artwork?” His look became wicked. “Do you not feel guilty? Using magic in the Muggle world is frowned upon.”

“Why should I feel guilt saving artifacts?” She shoved her plate to the side and picked up her empty wine glass. “Besides, the work I do generates monies for the museum and keeps me in a rather nice salary.” She gestured with her glass. “I promise not to gulp it.”

Severus digested the information while he filled her glass exactly two-thirds of the way full.

“You should feel guilt for using magic to make money in a non-magic world!”

“Well,” she said, saluting him with her glass, as she leaned backwards in the chair, crossing her legs, “I don’t. The only thing on my conscious right now is the fact, in a fit of anger, I fired the caretaker today.” She lifted the glass to her mouth and began to sip.

Severus eyebrows went up. He had seen glimpses of this chit’s temper. What had set her off?

Silence.

“Well?” he finally spat. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Why I feel guilty or why I fired him?”

“Well, both!”

Abi set her glass down and sat back up, elbows on the table. “I fired him because he dropped a rather old and decrepit tiled fresco. I’m grateful it didn’t shatter!”

“And what is a ‘fresco’?” Severus topped her glass off again.

“It’s a painting, a mural done on plaster before it dries. This was very large and the idiot had no business trying to lift it! Now, not only do I have to deal with the discoloration that no charm seems to be able to clean or brighten, I have to deal with the cracks as well!” Abi grabbed the glass and gulped in a most un-ladylike manner. “And I feel guilty because he has a wife and two small children. His wife has been ill as of late and unable to work. And his children are adorable!” She leaned back in the chair again, her attention focusing on a far away place outside the window.

“Children are runny-nosed brats, who take up to much time. They should be locked away until they are able to converse intelligently.”

Abi’s shoulders shook in silent laughter before turning her attention to him. “You haven’t changed a bit. You still hate us all.”

Severus was now contemplating his own glass. When had it gotten low and why was she filling it back up? “I only hate dunderheads and idiots who take up space!”

“In other words,” she chuckled, “all of us!”

“Well most.”

The check arrived as Severus was checking the clock, tucked so discreetly on the wall. Abi drained the rest of her glass. “Either way, that was why I was running behind. Rod dropped it just as I was walking out the door. I haven’t really looked at it to see how damaged it is or if I can even repair it.” She sighed. “Just my luck, I won’t be able to do anything with it and who knows what the owner will do to us. It could put us out of business.”

Severus was lightly drumming his fingertips on the table. Truth was, he did not wish to see the evening end. Her social skills were tolerable, she was intelligent, there was a bite to her humor. She did not kow-tow. She wasn’t ghastly company. She was of the Magical World, therefore he wouldn’t be hiding anything from her...

“Abigail.”

She looked up, smiling, yet in her eyes...

Her eyes belied that he was ending their evening. Well, so much for girlish daydreams...

“Abigail, it is too late to go the Opera or the Symphony.”

“The reviews have been wretched, anyway, Severus.” She put up a hand as if to ward him off. “It’s okay.”

Severus steepled his fingers together, resting his chin on thumbs. “Please do not interrupt!” Her eyebrows shot up. “I would like see this... artwork of yours.” He leaned back in the chair, sensing her desire. “Of course, if you would prefer to end the evening, I totally understand.”

Abigail was shocked to the tips of her shoes. The last thing she thought was that this Wizard would EVER consider spending time with her. That his reputation was a little... unsavory... only added fuel to her long neglected hormonal desires. She had thought that once he figured out who she was, that would be the end of it. But that he seemed... reluctant was not the word she was looking for, but it seemed that in his own way, he wanted the evening to continue.

“You are more than welcome to come to the museum with me. I would be more than happy to show you what we... offer.”

Within minutes, they were up and bundled and standing at the door.

“Exactly how does one get from place to place in this noisy city?” Severus’ nose was wrinkled from the smell of exhaust and city smells belching from passing vehicles.

Abigail smiled wickedly and pointed at the double decker bus approaching. “We get around in THAT!”

Over the horns, the sounds of traffic, people talking, Abigail heard him gasp for breath. “You came in that thing?” He looked down at her in admiration. “You are braver than I thought!” The bus pulled up and both stepped backwards to keep from being splashed by muddied slush. “Ravenclaw, eh? Are you sure you weren’t a Gryffindor?”

“No, no. Not me!” She dug into her purse and extracted two tokens. “This trip is on me!” Quickly, the two pulled up through the doorway, Snape drinking in this new experience. He focused in on the stairwell to the top of the bus. An evil smirk lit his craggy features.

“Top or bottom... Wait! Let me guess...”

Abigail let out a deep, appreciative laugh. “You are so bad!” She playfully punched him on the arm, well padded through the thickness of his greatcoat and led him towards the back of the conveyance. “Usually, I prefer the top, however with the weather, I suggest we stay put.” She took in how Severus looked around, those black, glittering eyes missing nothing. Afraid that he would stick out like a sore thumb due to his penchant for dressing one hundred years before his time, he looked almost... elegant in his Edwardian coat and his greatcoat. And those buttons...

For the longest time, she had dreamt of undoing each and every one of them.

Fat chance. But he did wish to see the artwork. Ah well.

In almost no time, they were out of the smelly bus and standing in front of the darkened museum. It was located in an old Victorian Mansion in an older, but slowly revitalizing neighborhood. After looking around to see no one was watching, Abi pulled out her wand and with quick "Lumos", lit the small alcove. An 'Alohamora' later, they were standing inside the museum.

tbc


	4. 4 - Where you work

***  
Chapter 4  
Where you work  
***

They entered the museum, footfalls the only sound. Abi went to the alarm and turned it off. After removing their coats, they spent the better part of an hour touring the museum’s collection, her showing off the items she was most proud of: paintings, statues, porcelain pieces. He watched quietly as she manipulated lighting with the wave of her hand - no wand. Her taste, her eye, was superb and time was slipping through his fingers without his even caring. As they completed their circle, he casually grasped her elbow.

“Where is this fresco that has been damaged?”

Abi looked confused. “Severus. I will deal with it in the morning. You don’t need to-”

“Madam. You said yourself it had been damaged, you did not know how badly it was damaged and that there were stains on it that you could not get out.” He turned her loose and shoved both hands in his pockets. “If a Ravenclaw cannot figure it out, perhaps a Slytherin can!”

Abi looked at him in mock astonishment. “Severus, really, you don’t need to bother with this.”

“Humor me.” It was a command and Abi obeyed it with very little question.

They made their way to the basement, to a large room. Abi turned on the muted, overhead lights, installed especially for aging artwork. It was bright enough to work by, yet not blinding or harsh.

“There.”

She pointed to the corner where a large piece of artwork sat on the floor, leaning against a wall. It sat in a large, grooved holder in the floor, aiding and supporting it along with the wall. That it was old, was obvious; centuries to be sure. It showed an outdoor scene, a medieval lady and a knight. It was cracked and worn and the colors were faded, stains in several places marred its beauty, the corners jagged.

One corner in particular.

The edge was pushed up, and the plaster was buckling. Severus looked closely, taking in the stains, the aging damage, the new damage.

“It is a romantic scene.”

Abi smiled. She had always been fond of tales of ladies and their gallant knights as a child. “Yes, isn’t it beau-”

“What utter nonsense.” Severus curled up his nose in distaste. “Pure, unadulterated rot.”

A spark of ire nailed Abi between the eyes. “No wonder you have been alone all these years.” she said quietly. “You shoot down everyone and everything like you do your students, it’s a wonder any of us manage to procreate.” She curled both hands in fists. “Tell me, Professor. Why on earth did you ever post an ad on a Muggle Internet dating service to begin with? If you wanted female company, you could easily pay for it!”

Severus slowly turned to her, his facial expression devoid of emotion. He pondered her words for a moment before answering. “For your information, I have on occasion, hired companionship for the evening, for a few hours. I find the entire ritual to be empty and completely lacking of any reasonable compensation of hormonal release.”

“What did you just say?” Abi’s voice was incredulous. She couldn’t believe her date was standing next to her talking about visiting a courtesan, even though she had brought the subject up.

“I said,” Snape spat tersely, “that after an evening of paid companionship, the sexual gratification is fleeting and I wind up feeling just as empty as before. To me it is not worth the money!” He turned his attention back to the fresco. “It is useless and an utter waste of time.”

“Well, have you ever thought of maybe establishing a real relationship?”

“Ah.” Snape sighed sarcastically. “ A true credit to your house. Why do you think I placed a... whatever it is... on that... computer... Muggle contraption?” His lips were skewered up under his nose.

Abi was not born yesterday. She had dealt with the pain of her husband’s inability to stay faithful and the empty feelings she had been left with. To see this wizard that she had actually looked up to and respected openly admitting that he was clueless when it came to relationships... “How did you come to placing an ad on the Internet?”

“Placing an ad.” He turned on her, full force, the sheer magnitude of his personality pointed in her direction. “I feel like I am selling myself.” His bark of laughter was short and harsh. “What an interesting change of perspective. I am now the whore and you are the buyer. What a lovely bargain you got with me!”

Touching him would be a mistake. She knew it and he knew she knew it. Her thumb flicked nervously over the pads of her fingers and he watched this movement with gross fascination. “As for your question,” he continued, “ Headmaster Dumbledore overheard a conversation between a Muggle born student and a few of her cronies. Seems this... Internet dating is quite the rage and anybody can use it to find a date.” Severus reached across and clasped her hand. “Stop that. It is annoying.” He did not turn loose of her hand. “He decided that now that the threat of Voldemort was over, I could take time to find a suitable...” and now he REALLY grimaced, “...companion.”

“Albus Dumbledore insisted you find a companion? Well, that’s gall.”

“Yes!” Severus snapped. “It is gall. It is audacious. It is thoroughly ridiculous, but he hounded me until I gave in to simply shut him up.”

Abi’s heart fell. “I’m sorry this evening was under such difficult circumstances for you, sir. I wish it could have gone better.” Her eyes were downcast, tears threatening, but she forced them back. The warm, calloused hand that had been holding hers now chucked her under the chin and she was forced to look up into glittering orbs.

“You think this evening a disaster? No, you silly chit. You giggle, you drink your wine too fast and you are much too moody, prone to rants of temper, but this evening has been more successful than I ever dreamt. You have a brain and you use it to your own amusement and pleasure. Why would you think the evening was such a disaster?” He turned her loose and turned back to the painting. “Now, how to fix this. What charms have you used?”

Abi was at a total loss for words. Her jaw worked mindless for a moment...

“Are you trying to catch flies, girl? I asked a simple question! What cleansing charms have you used?”

Haltingly, Abi recited the list of charms she had used, ranging from general cleansing charms, to several complex charms specified for dirts and oils. Severus was tapping his finger on his lips, his other hand supporting his elbow.

“Flitwick would know those better than I. What charm did you use here?” He pointed to a patch where the colors seemed brighter.

Abi looked closely at the section. “I used a color enhancer and restoration charm. It worked beautifully in some spots and didn’t work at all in others.”

“Show me.”

Abi pointed to several spots. “As you can see, it’s the areas that are stained. Age and water is suspected, but I think it is something different. It’s as if something is coating it and the charms can’t get through to the color.”

Severus was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. “It is obvious. The stain is protecting the surface. You will need to remove the stain in order to enhance and restore the color.”

“I was afraid of that.”

“Why?” Snape was nonplused. “All it would take is...”

“A potion.” Abi rolled her eyes and wagged her head at him. “It would take a potion. I am most reluctant to put a liquid on this fresco.” She rubbed her hands nervously across her face. “ I am afraid it would ruin the paints.”

“And what if I guaranteed that I could restore it to its damaged state if it did not work?”

Abi’s hands froze on her cheeks. “You would do that. Reverse it back to this state if the potion dickered with the lines?”

Severus actually was put out; pissed off. “Madam, would you suggest that I would maliciously damage this valuable piece of artwork and leave you dangling by the fingertips for the blame? I might be Slytherin, but there is some honor in me!”

“No!” Abi snapped. “I do not think you would damage the artwork and leave me holding the bag, so to speak. I am surprised that you would take the time to do it. Usually, when one goes on a date, they don’t spend time in a musty basement, playing with another’s work!”

Severus stood straight up, his hands behind his back and looked down his rather hooked nose. “As I recall, a date, especially a FIRST date, is designed for two people to get to know each other better.” He nodded towards the fresco. “In this case, we are doing something to get to know the other better. It is refreshing to know we have something in common. You enjoy art and I enjoy art. You enjoy it to the point you have made it your life’s work. If I am going to get to know you better, how else but in your most comfortable habit?” Not to mention, he thought to himself, rather perniciously, how better to find your weak spots?

Abi could tell he was up to something. Just knew it in her bones. That she was biting off more than she could chew, was probably possible; she was aware he would be a handful to manage.

He was.

Truth of the matter was, she figured she would just have the one evening. She thought if he found out she was a former student, he would have ended the evening immediately.

But he didn’t.

She was afraid he would make sport of her choosing to live in the Muggle World as a Muggle.

He hadn’t.

She had been convinced that once he found she had been married - and married to a Muggle - he would have wiped his hands of her immediately.

But he hadn’t.

What was he up to?

She looked up, to see him looking at her rather expectantly.

“Well, Abigail?”

Abi turned and focused on the fresco. “You said a potion. Do you have anything in mind?”

“I have several in mind.”

“I suspect it will be messy work.”

“More than likely. One in particular, I will have to brew.”

“How long?”

“Not long. About half an hour. The other two, I have in stock in my classroom. You would not believe the messes and stains students create when they are not paying attention.”

Abi looked up to him, a smirk on her face. Let’s see how interested he really is. “If you wish, we can apparate from here. You may go to your classroom and lab and get what you need. Change clothes even. I can zip home and change into something more...” she gestured down to her heels and dress, “more appropriate.” She forced a smile on her face. “Meet back here in an hour?”

“That sounds reasonable.”

One minute he was standing apart from her, looking closely at the artwork, the next, he was standing next to her, towering over her, completely overshadowing her.

“Abigail.”

Abi looked up, wide eyed. “Yes?”

Not so gentle fingers slid under her chin, tilting her head back. “Do not think for a moment I will not be back. Do not dream for a second to leave me standing here in the dust. You said an hour. Be here in an hour. Do not make me come and hunt for you. This date is not over.” And as if to seal her agreement, he leaned over, brushing his lips across hers.

Abigail inhaled sharply, taking in the light residue of the taste of a fine wine. She leaned into him, his kiss, only to almost fall, as he pulled back.

“Not yet.”

Severus pulled his wand from his side and with a flick of his wrist, disappeared into the air.

Abi stood there, her finger touching where the trace of his kiss still lingered.

“Oh shit. I am in so much trouble.”

tbc


	5. 5 Not yet... yet... not yet... yet...

Abi was back in forty five minutes. She had changed clothes, into a pair of jeans and an old Oxford Sweatshirt. She didn’t think until she had returned that it was an old hanger - on from her ex-husband. Her tennis shoes were well broke in. She had brought a CD player and had a variety of CD’s, which she plugged up across the room. She removed her tools, soft brushes and towels, setting them up on a long table which she placed in front of the painting, leaving room for Severus...

Severus. Severus. She couldn’t believe she was even thinking about him by his first name. On those times when she actually allowed herself to fantasize about him, she referred to him as ‘Snape’. To think of him as Severus, was simply too personal.

She made her way to the front, where their coats still hung. Yes, his was still here, he did plan on returning. She picked up the heavy coat along with hers and made her way downstairs.

She almost bumped into him.

“Damn it, woman! Watch where you are going!” The famous scowl with his trademark single crease indented in his forehead blazed her in its fury.

“Well, I am sorry. You were standing in the doorway and... are you sure you want to work in that?”

Severus had not changed clothes. He still wore his frock coat with the stiff high collar.

And buttons.

“I work in this all the time. What is so different now?”

Abi’s jaw worked in frustration. “It’s just...” she gestured, her fingers waving, “ it is bulky and ... and... well... very dusty down here.”

“So?”

“Never mind.” She watched as Severus began to pull vials from his pockets. He placed them on the table and proceeded to examine the artwork in closer detail, tapping pursed lips with his wand.

“Which do you propose to tackle first?

“The easiest.” she stated flatly and pointed “The damaged corner.”

“That is easy enough.” With his wand arm still propped by the elbow in the cup of his other hand, he flipped his wrist over backwards and pointed at the banged up corner of the fresco.

“Artimis repairo.”

As Abi expected, the damage caused by the errant janitor ironed itself out, revealing the clean line and straight edge that had been there when the piece had been loaned to the museum. However, she grabbed him in horror, when she realized he was aiming at another crack.

“Severus, no!”

He jerked around, stunned at her outburst. “Madam! Would you please explain?”

Abi immediately began to placate the irate Potions Master. “That’s the biggest drawback of doing what I do. One wants to repair it all, restore it to its former glory in all its completeness. It is so very tempting to want to fix it, but you can’t.”

“Why not?” Snape’s face was bordering on the furious.

“Because it would raise many questions. Sometimes I go overboard; repair to much. There is no way a Muggle can completely repair damage sustained for hundreds of years. For me, to suddenly be able to do so would raise many questions. Too many questions. I’m good at what I do. I am renowned for what I can do! I can’t be a miracle worker!”

It had come out in a rush, quickly, in one breath. Severus looked down, took in her flushed face, flushed with alarm, took in the faded jeans, the old sweat shirt, her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail.

She looked more appealing now than she had dressed up.

He leaned over, lips scant inches from her. She assumed his intention and lifting her lips to his, closed her eyes.

And waited.

And waited.

She opened her eyes, her gaze darting around.

He had pulled back up, looking at her rather quizzically.

“So, what now?”

“Well.. uhm...” she stood up rather abashedly, “what I do is I start with the smallest cracks and repair them and as I go, simply enhance them a few degrees.”

“So the piece is better, but not completely repaired.”

“Yes.” she breathed a sigh of relief. He understood. She pointed to a small hairline fracture. “That one.”

A zap later, it was gone.

She had pulled out her wand and they were taking turns, green and blue sparks mingling in the air. She was not aware of when his arm came around her shoulder and she became comfortably ensconed in his loose embrace. All she was aware of was that the smallest of the cracks had disappeared and one at a time, they took on the larger of the fractures, reducing them.

They both stepped back upon the completion of the project, Severus looking quite pleased with himself and Abi looking most content. While not restored to mint condition, it was visibly improved.

“Now for the hard part.” Abi chose a small stain in an upper corner. “Let’s experiment there.” she pointed. With a wave of her hand, she levitated a small stool to the space next to her and settled it. She climbed up on it and taking off her glasses, peered closely.

“Would you like to sniff it as well?” he said, disdainfully.

“Thank you! I think I will!” Abi immediately put her nose to the fresco. “Well, that’s weird. It smells like... varnish.”

“Varnish?”

“That’s what I said!” She looked down at him, matching glare for glare. “What? You think you have the market cornered on snarkiness?”

Snape pulled himself inward, still managing to look imperious. “It is not something one normally sees in a woman. I have found them to be either rather frightened of their own shadow or giggling cesspools of peroxide!”

Abigail found herself laughing heartily. “If that is all you have been going out with, no wonder you have had such wretched luck in the dating department!” She stepped down from the stool. “Let me tell you something an old gypsy told me a long time ago.” she wagged her finger in his face. “Men are like pools of glittering jewels, rough and uncut. You never know what lies beneath until you spend time polishing at it. Many are pretty on the surface, but if you look closely, the color isn’t true, they are flawed deep inside. Every now and then one has to look hard and if you are patient, you will find one that with polishing and the right cut, will be flawless, with the truest of colors.” She smiled ruefully. “I suspect that is the same with women.”

Severus was looking at her, an expression most unreadable on his face. Abi realizing what she had just said to this most austere of Wizards, had the decency to blush. She turned and jumped back up on the stool.

“Yep! Some kind of varnish.”

Severus was blinking rapidly. There was more to her than met the eye. “Varnish? Abigail, where exactly, has this fresco been before here? And step down! You are making my neck hurt looking up at you.”

Abi stepped down, a thoughtful look gracing her features. “ It came from a private collection. The file is in my office.” She rushed off to the stairs. “I’ll be right back.”

Severus watched her disappear up the stairwell, bemusement on his face. Most interesting chit. Meek in some places, absolutely exasperating in others. Difficult to get a handle on, damn near impossible to read.

And her ability to use some semblance of wandless magic. Most interesting. Very peculiar.

He climbed on the stool and took a deep sniff of the fresco. He smelled it as well. Wood varnish. An oil.

Soon he heard her coming back down; no light gazelle was she! She had a folder opened and she was flipping through papers in it. She approached the table they had their supplies on and set the file down.

“Yes. Private collection. Has been on display for the family for... oh... since an ancestor bought it in... well... It has been in the family for at least 250 years.”

“Quite remarkable.”

“Very.”

Severus snorted. He hadn’t been talking about the information. He had been talking about the small dimple in her cheek that presented itself when her mouth puckered in thought.

“According to this, the family estate has been under renovation for the past few years and they agreed to allow us to show the piece for three months, if I would do repairs on the fresco.” She flipped through the pages. “ I did not arrange for this particular piece to be shown. The owner of the museum did. Strange.”

“And why is that strange?”

“He rarely makes these types of arrangements. And if there is a repair or cleaning for me, he consults with me first. It is my reputation at stake.” She stood up, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “That is so unlike him.”

Severus was thinking over her words. “The house is undergoing repairs and renovation?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting. Perhaps, there has been some repair to the structure and in turn the damage was caused by that repair.” He lifted his hand to silence her question. “If there has been structure repair, the timbers between the floors, or the walls themselves, might have been refurbished.” He stepped down from the stool. “That stain smells of wood varnish. A rather ugly oil. I suspect that during renovations, someone either dripped it or it leaked from above.” Again, he looked down his nose at her. “Would you like to experiment on that particular spot?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Abi stepped up on the stool, tucking a soft brush in her hip pocket, next to her wand and taking a soft cloth in hand. “Which potion do you want to try first?”

Severus handed her a vial, with a purplish liquid, popping the cork as he handed it up. Pouring a little on the cloth, she dabbed the canvas.

And watched.

“Well?”

She stepped down with a bemused look on her face. “ I don’t think so. It’s getting darker.” She moved quickly out of his way as he bolted up the step ladder, wand in hand.

“Reverso.”

The stain returned to its original state. Abi handed Snape a cloth. “How about this red one?” She laid the first vial to the side away from the others.

“Might as well.” Copying her movements, he sheathed his wand and also dabbed a small bit on the edge of the varnish stain. She watched as his eye widened in horror as he thrust the vial towards her and grabbed his wand again.

“Well?” she mimicked.

“It turned green.”

“Oh.” she muttered. “That isn’t much of an improvement.”

For several minutes, they took turns trying different potions. Finally...

“Abigail.” Severus motioned upwards. “Come and look at this.”

Abigail climbed up on the stool, the two of them teetering together. Severus finally grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling off. Abigail paid no attention to how close she was to the Professor. She was busy peering at the stain.

Which was fizzing and drying into a fine powder. Grinning, she reached into her hip pocket, extracting the soft brush and began to dust the dried residue from the plaster.

It was clean, unblemished underneath, the original paint untouched beneath.

“Thank you! Thank you! That’s it!” On impulse, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the mouth. “This is perfect!” She stepped down and grabbed another cloth. “I’ll take one side, you take the other.” She moved to the opposite side and began to dab lightly on the stained areas.

Severus watched her for a moment, finger tapping thoughtfully where she had kissed him.

She. Had kissed. Him. Without being coerced. Or forced. Or paid.

She.

Had kissed.

Him.

Certainly, it was an rash move, one of gratitude... gah... that word stuck in his craw... but she had kissed him.

It felt rather nice.

He didn’t like nice. Why did he like this?

He watched as after she tried the potion on a small spot and lifted the stain, she laid her things on the table and went to the silver box over in a corner.

“Do you mind some music?”

“Noise is noise. Feel free.”

Even thought she had her back to him, he watched her remove a silver disc from a case and insert it into the player.

“This is sort of silly.” she admitted. “But in a way, it is appropriate.”

The sound of a Muggle electric guitar came through the speakers by the time she retrieved her tools from the table.

“I took my troubles down to Madame Ruth  
You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine”

Abi was twisting in rhythm to the music. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Love Potions! Will horrors never cease. He returned his attention to the stain in front of him.

Abi was paying no attention to Severus, focusing on the task and enjoying the music. She was dusting when suddenly...

“ I took a drink!”

Her head jerked to the left, to the tall man on the stool, reaching up to brush. He had white residue on his jacket and was intent on his job. He looked down at her in consternation.

“What?”

“Were you... singing?”

“Circe’s Curlers, woman! You have your noise box too loud!”

Abi looked down, puzzled for a moment and finally shrugged. With a wave of her hand, she motioned towards the CD player and the volume lowered to what she thought was a more tolerable level.

Severus watched this in morbid fascination. He finished dusting the section he was working on and sliding the brush up his sleeve, he turned with his wand towards the cd player.

“ Silentium.” The CD player went silent.

Abigail looked up from her side of the plaster. “Severus. I’m sorry. If the music isn’t to your taste, I have others.”

“The noise is fine. It is you I am having a problem with.”

Abigail slowly lowered her arm, her eyes darting in rapid thought. What had she done all of sudden to set him off? “ Severus, I don’t understand.”

Snape stepped down from the stool, pocketing his wand. “Wandless magic, madam.” Abi caught her breath. “I have seen you utilize it several times this evening. The rising and lowering of lights. The lowering of the volume of the music. You levitated this stool. Twice, you have levitated the vial to you.” He was standing over her, glaring down as he often had as her professor. “It is a rare gift, madam. A talent not many possess.”

For a fleeting second, she thought to lie, but quickly decided against it. “Truthfully, it is a small thing. It’s unconscious and slight.” She tilted her head to the side. “Small things, like a puff of air. If I think on it, it doesn’t work.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

“It does not bother me. I certainly hope you do not use it around Muggles.”

She laughed gently. “Oh no. I am on my guard with Muggles. Always.” They returned to their work. They worked in tandem, in silence, hands occasionally touching, pointing out missed spots to each other.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“It is after midnight, going on one. I think we have done enough.” She gestured to the vial. “I don’t want to keep you. I can finish this tomorrow.”

Truthfully, Severus had paid no attention to the time, enjoying the peace and quiet sounds of the two brushes on the fresco. “If you like, I can bring back another vial. To make sure you have enough.”

“Really?” she squeaked, excitedly. Quickly, realizing she was borderline fawning, she lowered her tone of voice. “I mean, you don’t have to go to the trouble. That is most generous of you.”

“Hmm.” Severus mused. “Generous. Not a word one normally associates with me.”

“I mean... I don’t mind. This wasn’t your normal date and I’m pleased you helped and are willing to continue...” her voice trailed off. She was clearly at a loss for words.

Severus began to cork vials and put things away, automatically cleaning the space. His voice was typically curt. “No, it was not a normal date, but normal is not something that usually applies to me.” He pocketed his things and put on his coat. “If you must know the truth, I enjoyed myself more than I expected and upon careful consideration, I believe I would like to continue getting to know you better.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, hoping she understood his meaning. “If you will tell me what time to be here in the morning. I have no duties at school this weekend and can arrange time.”

“Oh... well... anytime after noon, I suppose.”

“Isn’t that a bit late?” he questioned her closely. He just made himself available to her at her whim. Was she not paying attention?

“I’m a slug-a-bed, I admit it.” she smiled. “This has been a long day.” She sheathed her wand as well and made sure everything was cleaned. She put on her coat and buttoned up. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She headed up the stairs, hand reaching for the light.

“Wait.” Abi stopped at midway up the stairs and turned. “Aren’t you going to apparate?”

She graced him with a wide smile. “No. The security alarm knows I came in. I have to let it know I left. If I apparate, it will make a note I didn’t leave. I could apparate back in the morning, but then it will look like I spent the night and the owner will want to know why.”

“Ah.” Severus nodded. “Then I will accompany you home.” He started up the stairs.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do.” he insisted. “It is after midnight, in a busy, unsavory part of the world and I would be remiss to not see you to your door safely.” His tone of voice brooked no argument and she knew better anyway. She turned the light off and the two made their way to the lobby where she disarmed the security alarm long enough for them to escape through the front door.

She insisted on walking - it wasn’t far, only a few blocks. Her flat was an apartment in an older home, up two flights of stairs. He stood with her on the landing, in front of her open door.

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“I will see you tomorrow? You can apparate into the room.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Good night.”

Severus caught her by the back of the head and held her to his face, his breath, tickling her nose.

“Abigail?”

“Yes?” It was whispered.

“Now.”

And with that, he crushed his mouth down on hers, taking possession. She arched under him, opening freely, her tongue casing his bottom lip. He growled low, licking, nipping. His hand slid from her head to the curve of her backside, holding her to him as he backed her into the unyielding backdrop of the wall. His free hand slid to the side of her face, stroking her jawline. He broke the kiss, needing air, needing... something. His forehead was pressed against hers, their breath, labored, loud...

“Invite me in.”

“I can’t.”

“Invite me in.”

“Severus, I can’t.”

“Why not?” He was hard as a rock, his hand still on her backside. He could smell the desire on her, knew she was as needy as he.

“I ... don’t on the first date.”

“Make an exception.” he growled.

“No.”

His shoulders slumped. Again, he dipped, kissing her, possessing the heat of her mouth. Both of her hands were clenched, clasping the front of his coat. She pulled away and looked up at him sorrowfully. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” She stepped to the side and slid inside her flat, the door clicking shut.

“Damn.”

He turned to go down the stairs, to find a suitable spot to apparate when he heard her door open.

“Severus?”

He turned around. “What?” he barked.

Her hand jerked out and she grabbed him, yanking him through the door. As he crossed the threshold, she slammed the door behind him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had the most ridiculous smile.

“First date’s over!”


	6. Not so useless wand waving

Chapter 6

Not So Useless Wand Waving

 

***

She immediately went to work on his top coat buttons. Her tongue was out, the tip licking the left corner of her lip as she worked furiously to undo the things. As it slipped off, she threw it into a chair and began on his jacket. Severus reached for his wand.

“I can divest us...”

“NO!” she ground out. “Truthfully, I like the way Muggles remove clothing.” She looked up at him, her eyes on fire. “It makes it more... fun.” She started at his neck. “All these buttons. For years I have fantasized about all these buttons.”

He found her mouth, kissing her hard. “Madam. I will brook no silliness, no funny pet names, no cutesy...”

“I’m certain you wouldn’t.” she mumbled back in his mouth. “But be aware, I give as good as I get! I’m no rug and I’m not subservient!”

“Fine.” Severus looked up and around, searching for the couch, the bed, somewhere soft to cushion them. Seeing what he was doing, she pointed with her chin towards a darkened opening. “Through that door.” Backing her towards it, he reached down and pressed his mouth to hers, savoring the velvety heat. His hands found the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the thing over her head and to pass through the doorway. Their mouths fused again and he heard her hand banging the wall, looking for the light switch.

She couldn’t find it.

“Da..mm...mit...” she breathed between kisses. His jacket was off, he vaguely heard it hit the floor... he would find it later... He could tell she was waving her hand, uselessly at the wall. “Dammit!” she repeated. He snorted in her mouth and reached for his wand. Pulling it, he pointed aimlessly.

“Lumos.”

A bedside lamp came on and he heard her knees thump against the bed. His shirt was now unbuttoned and cool fingers pulled at the collar, yanking it from his body. He attempted to accommodate her, but realized it was hard to undress while your lips were locked with someone else’s. Also the fact that his wand was still in his hand. Snape struggled to put it back in its encasement and finally gave up, thrusting it in the waistband of his trousers. His hands were roaming her back, up and down to the clasp of her bra. Somehow, he managed to get it unhooked and she shrugged out of it. His hands found, palmed marvelous globes; firm, large nipples.

His mouth slid across the side of her face, to her ear, his tongue flicking the lobe. Somewhere far off, he heard her groan, as her lips found his adams apple. He heard her kick off her shoes and immediately hooked one foot behind the other to do the same. His hands moved, cupped her cheeks, pressing her to him, when Abi’s hands reached between them. Quickly, she undid the button and the zipper of her jeans and then began on his trousers.

She started to giggle.

He reached into the backside of her jeans, lowering them and her underpants to her thighs. As he shoved her to a sitting position, he tore his mouth away long enough to breath deep.

“What is so funny?”

“All... these... buttons!” she gasped, still working on them. She grabbed his wand and set it next to her, then pulled off her jeans and threw them to the side. She then slid her hands under the waist band of his trousers, coaching them over lean hips... down... down... down...

As they reached his ankles, he kicked what remained of his clothing off. His mouth sought hers again and he pressed her upwards in the bed. Her hands were on his shoulders as they nibbled and nipped playfully. Her mouth again found his adams apple, and she bit it gently, causing him to gasp at the shooting spasm it caused. Her hands had found his nipples and she was teasing them mercilessly.

He bent down to her ear.

“Do you know what I want to see?”

Her eyes slid upwards. “What?” Her tongue snaked out, licking the harsh ridge of his collar bone.

He leaned down further to her ear, his lips grazing the rim. “ I want to see your lipstick smeared on my cock.”

“Oh! Do you now?” Abi waggled her eyebrows. “We will just see about that.” She scooted downwards, hooking her heels to the bottom of the bed, Her lips left a trail of kisses, down finely ribbed abs, teasing in the slight path of crisp hair... lower... lower..

Severus was on his hands and knees over her, looking down. She grasped his shaft, tightly, teasing it. Cool fingers tantalized the head, flicked the sensitive tip. Abi placed a gentle kiss on the tip and...

“Stop teasing and do... ah...” Her mouth slid over it, inhaling it, inhaling him. Her tongue suckled, teeth nipped erotically as he slowly thrust, setting an exasperating rhythm. For several minutes, Severus reveled in the feel of her mouth on his member. Reluctantly, he withdrew from her reach, hearing her groan in disappointment. He reached down, pulling her upwards. “ If you keep that up, I will spend myself before I am willing.” His mouth recaptured hers for a moment. A thought occurred to him, struck him and he felt like the total bastard he was for waiting so late to ask it.

“Are you on any contraceptives?”

“The pill.”

“The what?” He pulled up, looking at her askance.

“The pill. It’s a Muggle contraceptive.” Her hand reached down and gently stroked him, heightening his desire. “ 99.5% guaranteed.”

He mulled it over in his head.

Her hand continued its assault.

What was he considering?

“Oh dear.” she mused aloud, a hand going to her cheek. “I missed a spot.”

“Missed what?”

“A spot!” she exclaimed. “You wanted lipstick stains and I’ve missed a spot.” She looked playfully. He looked back most sternly.

“Madam. You must remedy that, immediately.”

“Yes sir.” Abi slid down again, her mouth yet again building, increasing, tantalizing. Her hands slid around to cup him, tease him, stroke him...

SMACK!

The sound was accompanied by a sharp sting, caused by her hand against his...

Severus pulled away and yanked her up to him. The glint in his eye would have sent chills of the worst sort down his own House’s spine. But she smiled wickedly at him.

“Madam. Did you just smack my arse?”

“Sure did!” she licked her lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

Severus raised a single eyebrow. “What am I going to do about it?” He reached down beneath where she sat and in a breath, had flipped her over on her stomach. His hands gently glided, caressed the smooth mounds of her lower curves, lingering over the fleshiest part. “What am I going to do about it?” he whispered dangerously. “If you give as good as you get, then perhaps it is about time you were tested.” He planted a firm smack on her behind.

She yelped once, looking over her shoulder at him, in mock exasperation. “I did NOT smack you that hard!”

“I did not even leave a hand print. On your knees!” Severus reached beneath her and pulled her up to her knees. His hands caressed her spine, down again to the smooth fleshy mounds of her derriere. Giving the other cheek a firm smack, garnering yet another indignant squeal from her, his hand reached farther, touching that moist part of her. He parted her folds, fingers exploring ins and outs and she leaned, rocked into his questing fingers.

“Tell me something, Abigail.”

“Wha...ah...at?” Her voice was sigh, a whisper...

“How long has it been for you?”

She stopped rocking. “None of your business.”

That answer was met with a sharp crack on her bottom. She yelped.

Again, his fingers slid into wet velvet, probing, flicking, teasing.

“Abigail. How long has it been since someone shared your bed?”

She was again rocking with his fingers. “Tooooo loooooong.”

He removed his hand.

She waited for the smack that did not come. Instead, he drummed his fingers on her tail bone as he searched... searched...

Had she turned, she would have seen a most wicked smile.

“Abigail?”

“Yes?” Her answer was sharp, bitten.

“Answer the question. How long?”

“Does it matter? A long time.”

“Very well. Suit yourself.” The hand drumming on her backside, flattened out, holding her firmly in place. Her eyes popped open wide, when she felt the cool wood from the hand held end of his wand brush her outer folds.

“Severus! That is mean!”

“Answer the question.” The wood slid, tantalizing her labia.

“Unfair!”

“Fair is fair only to the one dominating and in control, which I believe I am.” The wood teased her clit, rubbing gently on the sensitive fold. “Answer the question.”

“Damn you, you snake... you bastard!”

“Old news, Madam!” Severus was enjoying this immensely. “Thoroughly unoriginal. And you, a Ravenclaw. I thought you could come up with a better and more witty curse than that!” The wand was circling... circling... in towards her core, that most needy spot...around the very outer folds of her vagina... would she make him?

Closer

Closer

“All right! All right!” she cried out, more in embarrassment than in pain. “Since my divorce. I haven’t since my divorce. There!” Her head fell forward on the pillow and her heavy sigh rent the air. “Happy?”

“Extremely.” he nodded affirmatively. Severus looked closely at the wand, her juices plainly visible. With a wicked smile, he licked it, savoring the taste of her before laying his wand at the edge of the bed. “Since your divorce. And you held me off at the door. Good for you.” He moved her down the bed, still on her knees and he stood on the floor, one knee propped on the bed. He grasped his rod, stroking it once or twice to make sure he was properly good and hard. He smiled at the amount of lipstick coating him. She had been most thorough. “Turn and turn is fair, Abigail. For your information, it has been almost two years for me.” He stroked her with the head of his cock. “Say please.”

“Oh pleeeeeease.”

He thrust in, to the hilt, none to carefully, none to gently. He pulled out slowly, only to slam back in. He repeated the motion until there was a steady rhythm of the sound of his balls slapping her labia. His hands fondled the soft cheeks, circling gently. He took in the whiteness of her knuckles, her face in the pillow muffling her cries.

Muffling? Oh no. We must not have that! Severus wanted to hear her.

He stopped and withdrew. He reached around and yanked the pillow from under her and threw it to the top of the bed. “How will I know if I’m hurting you, if you muffle your cries?”

“I like it hard. Just a little.” She moved backwards, looking for him. He did not deny her and again thrust in firmly. “It feels good that way.”

So be it, he thought. Severus kept a steady rhythm, driving solidly, not to fast, not too slow. He waited for her to grasp the bedclothes, felt her tightening up...

And withdrew.

“Damn you! Damn you!”

Severus did something he had not done in years.

He laughed.

“You will come when I am ready for you to come.” He pushed back in again, building her yet to another peak, only to withdraw.

“You snake, son of a...”

He did this to her twice more.

By the final time, her curses were livid; she damned him, his family, his family jewels, his teaching career, even his favorite cauldron. (That one was particularly juicy.)With a smile and the knowledge he was totally in control, he reached around and manipulated the tiny wet bud between her legs.

And when she went to pieces - and let the neighbors know she was being satisfied most thoroughly, he went to pieces with her.

*******************************

They lay in the dark, in the afterglow... there was such a thing, he mused. She had curled up next to him, in the crook of his arm. Not once had she tried to call him dear or honey. For that he was grateful.

“You might as well stay the night.”

“I had planned on it.”

She smiled against his chest.

“Are you still planning on coming with me tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

A pause.

“I suppose you will have to go to your lab and make some more of that potion.”

“No. I have another vial in my coat.”

“But you said...”

“It was an excuse to come back.”

“Ah.”

More silence. Severus thought she had fallen asleep.

“Severus?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Severus?”

He rolled his eyes in the dark. “What?”

“I... enjoyed our evening.”

“Indeed?”

“I mean, I enjoyed this part... but I also enjoyed dinner and I enjoyed showing you the museum and I enjoyed your company working on the fresco. I had a good time.”

It would have sounded contrived had she not sounded so earnest.

“I enjoyed your company as well.” As well as could be expected.

She stiffened in his arms. “You said you wanted to get to know me better at the museum. Does that still hold true?”

Severus snarled and turned on his side. Talking after sex was not tolerable and the chit would not shut up. Best to find out what was on her mind and answer her so he could get some sleep. “Yes, I still want to get to know you. Right now I want to sleep. What is truly on your mind?”

Deep breath...

“Spit it out!”

She turned on her side as well, propping her head on her hand.

“This isn’t a one night stand, is it? If this is all you wanted, I could handle you telling me now, rather than me waiting for an owl. Or not one.”

Was that all?

“No, this is not a one night stand. I pay for one night stands. Do you want this to be a one night stand?”“

”Well, no...”

“Then be quiet and go to sleep or it will become one. Silly, insipid female! You are too flip.” He flopped on his back and pulled her close. “Goodnight Abigail.”

Again he felt her relax and smile into his shoulder.

“Good night, Severus.”

*********************

High over the city, beyond borders, beyond the clouds and stars, a winged demi-god sat in a heart shaped Jacuzzi, drinking champagne and eating chocolates. A beautiful goddess slid into the bubbling foam and smirked at him.

“Well, Cupid! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“I’m not, Athena. Why should I be?”

“Zeus’ Balls, you nitwit! You set her up with Severus Snape! He is the most disagreeable human being on the face of the earth!”

Cupid took another sip. “For your information, she can handle him. I shot him four times. He should come around just fine.”

“Four times? Are you mad?” Athena snapped her fingers and a class of wine materialized out of nowhere. “What on earth did the poor woman ever do to you to set her up with such wretched person.”

Cupid’s eyes softened, saddened just a little.

“She divorced me.”

***  
fini  
***

LOVE POTION NUMBER NINE  
The Searchers  
\- written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller  
\- as recorded by The Searchers


End file.
